Sortie Nocturne
by Izikiel
Summary: Lors d'une sortie nocturne, il se rappelle de l'après midi qu'il a passé dans ses bras. ATTENTION: Lemon.


**Titre:** Soirée Nocturne

**Auteur:** Moi-même

**Résumé:** Lors d'une sortie nocturne, _il_ se rappelle de l'après midi qu'il a passé dans _ses_ bras.

**Rating:** - M - (ça va d'soit...)

**Pairing:** SS/SB

**Disclamer:** J'ai essayé de kidnapper Severus et Sirius... Mais... JKR n'a pas apprécié et m'a poursuivi dans tout Poudlard. Alors que j'arrivais fièrement au niveau des grilles du parc, JKR m'a rattrapé et a récupérer ses personnages... Après m'avoir fait une morale d'une heure, elle m'a obligée à porter une pancarte avec écrit en gros: TOUT LE MONDE DE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT A JKR. - Tout à JKR :D -

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un slash! Avec citron et tout... Donc petit homophobe qui passe par là... Tu peux partir...Comme précisé, c'est un rating M... Et si il est aussi élevé, ce n'est pas pour rien, donc si ça ne te plait pas;.. Va voir les fiction rating K ;)

**Blabla:** Olala J'ai mis deux jours à écrire ce OS.. Et éparpiller un lemon dans tout le texte c'est une première pour moi! (généralement je les fait tout d'un coup et j'passe à autre chose...)

* * *

Allongé dans mon lit, je fixe le plafond sans réellement le voir. Je ne pense qu'à Lui et à l'après midi qui vient de s'écouler... J'ai l'impression de sentir encore ses mains parcourir mon corps, ses lèvres goûter ma peau, son nez dans mon cou, respirant mon odeur...

Après un énième soupir, je me tourne dans mon lit, enfouissant mon visage dans mon coussin, dans l'espoir de retrouver son odeur. Je reste ainsi un moment avant de m'avouer vaincu, il n'y a plus aucune trace de lui mis à part dans mes souvenirs.

J'étouffe un dernier soupir avant de me lever le plus silencieusement possible de mon lit. Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller mes camarades, j'ouvre ma malle et en sort un pantalon et un pull que j'enfile par dessus mon tee shirt et mon caleçon. Je prend ma cape et mes baskets d'une main et ma baguette dans l'autre. Je descend doucement les escaliers menant à la salle commune, en prenant garde d'éviter les marches qui craquent.

Arrivé en bas, je m'assoie dans un fauteuil et met rapidement mes baskets. Je jette ma cape sur mes épaules et sort de la Tour. Je murmure un Lumos et avance lentement dans le château, laissant mes souvenirs de cet après midi me revenir en mémoire.

_Assis sur mon lit, je suis en train de terminer un devoir assez ennuyant de potion quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvre. Je n'y prête pas plus attention que ça, jusqu'à ce que je sente mon lit s'affaisser. Je relève la tête, surpris, pour croiser son regard. Je sens mon coeur battre bien trop vite dans ma poitrine. J'essaie de paraître naturel quand je lui demande ce qu'il fait là._

_- C'est pourtant évident, me dit-il. Tu as envie de moi comme j'ai envie de toi, alors nous allons rapidement nous en débarrasser afin de retourner chacun à nos occupations._

_Je le regarde incrédule, me demandant s'il n'est pas devenu fou. Et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, il reprend..._

_- Mais je te préviens, que ça sera la seule et unique fois ou cela arrivera! Et je ne tiens pas à ce que tout Poudlard le sache!_

_Et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de penser à la moindre chose cohérente, il était déjà avachi sur moi, pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour perdre tout mes moyens et c'est avec avidité que je répondit à son baiser._

Je m'arrête au détour d'un couloir et passe ma main sur mes lèvres légèrement abimées à cause de nos nombreux baisers. Je souris légèrement et reprend ma route tout en serrant ma cape contre moi, ne laissant que ma main de sortie pour m'éclairer.

Le calme du château me fait un bien fou et c'est avec un léger sourire et une pointe de tristesse que je me replonge dans ce merveilleux moment.

_Il délaisse rapidement ma bouche meurtrie pour s'attaque à ma mâchoire avant de glisser vers mon cou, où il y laisse plusieurs marques de dents._

Je passe ma main sur mon cou d'un air distrait, m'avançant toujours plus dans le château.

_Il retire mon pull et mon tee shirt d'un même geste avant de faire glisser ses mains sur mon torse, mon ventre et mon dos. Il reprend presque sauvagement ma bouche, dans lequel il joint nos langues dans un ballet sulfureux. _

_A bout de souffle il s'écarte de moi et en profite pour retirer son pull – sous lequel il n'a pas de tee-shirt- et son pantalon. Il s'approche à nouveau de moi et caresse mes lèvres du bout de ses doigts avant d'y déposer un léger baiser. _

_Il laisse glisser ses mains sur mon cou, mes épaules, mon torse, mes tétons qu'il titille, me tirant un léger gémissement, il passe ensuite sur mon ventre et mon nombril. Arrivé au niveau de mon pantalon, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et empreinte le même chemin avec sa langue et ses dents, léchant et mordillant chaque endroit sensible, me tirant de nouveaux gémissements plus ou moins bruyants. _

_Quand sa bouche rejoint ses mains, il fit glisser lentement mon pantalon qui échoua au pied du lit. Là il embrasse, lèche et mordille mes cuisses, tibias, et, creux du genoux, tout en caressant à nouveau le bas de mon ventre. Il finit par se redresser et enlever son boxer avant de faire disparaître le mien d'un geste habile de la main._

Essouflé par les images qui envahissent ma tête et gêné par le renflement dans mon pantalon, je me décide à me poser un peu. Je m'approche d'une fenêtre et m'appuie sur son rebord, mettant ma tête entre mes mains. Je pousse un profond soupir avant de me hisser sur celui ci. Je regarde vaguement la forêt interdite qui s'étend sous mes yeux avant de reprendre le cours de mes pensées.

_Il se colle complètement contre moi, pressant sa virilité tendue contre la mienne. Je laisse vagabonder mes mains dans son dos, descendant lentement dans le creux de ses reins, que je survole du bout des doigts, avant d'échouer sur ses fesses que je caresse. _

_Je passe un de mes doigt au niveau de son anus, et alors que j'allais le faire pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui, il se redresse, prend mes deux mains et les tiens fortement au dessus de ma tête avant de m'embrasser presque sauvagement. _

_Il relâche mes mains ce qui me permet d'agripper violemment le drap sous moi, tandis qu'il se frotte lascivement contre moi, m'arrachant de nombreux gémissements. _

_Il se redresse difficilement,et cherche sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon. Il fit apparaître du lubrifiant qu'il étala sur son sexe tendu avant de s'en mettre pleins les doigts. Il se rapproche à nouveau de moi et enfonce un de ses doigts en moi. Comme je me crispe, il m'embrasse doucement dans le cou._

_Une fois détendu, il bouge son doigt en moi avant d'en ajouter un second avec lequel il fait des mouvements de ciseaux afin de m'étirer au maximum. Il ajoute un troisième et dernier doigt que je ressenti à peine._

_Il retire finalement ses doigts avant de se positionner devant moi. Il entre un peu trop violemment, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Il se stoppe net et me regarde._

_- Tu ne l'as jamais fait?_

_- Si... Mais pas... Pas dans ce sens... Là..._

_Il reste un moment sans bouger, m'embrassant seulement tout en me caressant les côtes. La douleur passée, je donne un coup de hanche, faisant ainsi comprendre que j'en veux plus. Il prend mes jambes qu'il cale sur ses épaules et c'est en tenant mes cuisses qu'il donne les premiers coups de boutoir._

_Ses gestes se firent plus rapides et désordonnés et lorsqu'il toucha ma prostate je me senti comme électrisé. Il recommença à toucher ce point sensible me faisant gémir plus que jamais, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le point de non retour. Jouissant entre nous deux, je laisse échapper son prénom dans un dernier gémissement. Il vient peu après moi, me mordant fortement l'épaule pour retenir son cri. _

_Il se laisse tomber sur moi, la respiration saccadée. Il m'embrasse le cou puis la bouche avant de se retirer._

Toujours sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je serre au maximum ma cape autour de moi. Je lève la tête et regarde le croissant de lune avant de fermer les yeux. Je ne me doutais pas qu'aimer pouvait faire aussi mal. Et pourtant...

_Je le regarde se lever et s'habiller après s'être lancé un sort de nettoyage. Sans un regard il se dirige vers la porte. Il pose sa main sur la poignée et sans se retourner, il me dit ces quelques mots qui font si mal..._

_- Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il y ai une prochaine fois, c'était... Agréable... Mais, ça n'arrivera plus... Tu peux déjà oublier tout ce qui s'est passé dans ce dortoir... Black..._

_Mon nom était qu'un murmure dans sa bouche. Et avant que je ne puisse réagir, il était déjà parti... Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me rendis compte des larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage._

D'un geste rageur, j'essuie l'unique larme qui coule sur ma joue. Je descend de mon perchoir et prend la direction du parc. Alors que je passe les grandes portes du château, je sens le froid me transpercer et je suis obligé de lancer un sort de chaleur sur ma cape.

Voulant rejoindre la rive du lac, j'avance d'un pas sûr quand à mi chemin je me stoppe. Il est là... Près du cerisier. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Après un moment d'hésitation, je me décide à poursuivre mon chemin, en essayant de ne pas attirer son regard.

Je fais quelques pas quand il se tourne vers moi. Surpris, je m'arrête à nouveau. Il commence à avancer. Après un moment de doute, je réalise qu'il vient vers moi. Une soudaine rancoeur se fait ressentir au plus profond de moi, et plus il approche, plus elle grossi.

Il s'arrête devant moi, et alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui faire comprendre le mal qu'il m'a fait en me laissant comme ça, tout s'estompe alors que je croise son regard. Je me noie dans ses yeux tandis qu'il me murmure un pardon. Il s'approche de moi et m'enlace étroitement avant de m'embrasser d'une tendresse qui me fait gémir son prénom.

_- Severus..._

_

* * *

_

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici...

Alors cet OS? Comment vous le trouvez?

( Part se cacher en attendant vos avis)

Severus Snape-Black


End file.
